Laura
Appearance I'll get to that. Personality I said I'll get to that. Biography Laura Johnson was born on January 4th, 1980. Her mother (Johnna) abandoned him and her father (Lauro) had to take care of her by himself. Things were tough for them, as they were very poor. Laura was taken to many Public Schools, but soon dropped out in the middle of 8th grade. Lauro pressured her to go back to school, but she refused. Laura had nothing to do around the house. Her father threatened to kick er out of the house if she didn't get a job. She lied about getting one. She decided to get a job of his choosing: Selling Drugs. Her friend, Seanna introduced her to it. They made thousands of dollars, and hid most of it. She helped pay the bills, and Lauro was proud of him. But that would soon come to an end......... Months later, Laura and Seanna were caught. Seanna pulled a gun on the cops and she was shot and killed. Laura tried to escape but was caught on the streets and arrested. Lauro said "That was the last straw" and vowed to never let her come home. She was alone. She had nothing left. She even thought about killing himself countless times. But she decided to turn her life around... With rapping. She started writing raps in his cell, and shared them with the other prisoners. She was soon liked, even by the guards. More shall be added. Techniques *'Flight '- The result of this technique that the user manipulates their ki energy so that they can levitate or fly. *'Ki Blast' - A simple blast of energy launched at the opponent. Laura's blasts are dark blue in color. *'Ki Sense' - The ability to sense another's Ki. *'Swordsmanship' – Laura is capable of utilizing his sword and its deadly force to the fullest extent, making her capable of dealing out lethal strikes. *'Telekinesis'-This technique allows the user to control objects with their mind or hands. *'Instant Transmission - '''A technique for traveling long distances instantly. This action is usually accompanied by the user placing his/her index and middle fingers on his forehead to help her concentrate, though if extra time is taken the technique can be performed without this aid. *'Tri-Beam'- Laura forms a triangle with her hands then fires a yellow blast. If she uses this too much, this causes great fatigue and she could possibly pass out. *'Afterimage Technique'- Laura moves so fast, that an image of her is left behind. This technique is good to know, as it can fool the enemy, and give the user an opening for a fatal blow. *'Big Bang Attack'- Laura opens her palm and fires a large blue ball of ki. When performing this technique, she yells out "BIG BANG ATTACK!" *'Kaio-Ken - This is a technique he learned from the great King Kai. This technique increases the user's speed, power, and ki. This technique is limitless, as Goku is shown to go x2, x3, x4, x10, and x20. Laura's limit is x30. *Final Explosion'- A technique where the users turns there life force into energy. The user self destructs themself, making a large explosion that can be seen miles away. *'Final Crash'- A blue energy wave that is charged in both hands then combined. When fired, it emits a large blue energy and it capable of destroying an island. *'Spirit Bomb'-An attack created by gathering the energy from living organisms, from humans to aliens, animals and even grass, has energy that can be collected. The size of the Spirit Bomb depends on the amount of energy collected. To use the Spirit Bomb, you must be pure at heart, so it is impossible for Laura to use this attack due to fusing with his evil side, Nightmarea. Although, she can collect energy and give it to someone. *'Explosive Wave'''-a technique where the user bursts out ''ki ''from all over their body in order to repel the opponents around them. It can hurt or block someone/something in a sphere surrounding the user. Gallery